In conventional rotary electric machines such as that described in Patent Literature 1, first and second coil ends are formed circumferentially at two axial end portions of a stator core, first and second cooling oil spraying portions are disposed on an upper portion of each of the first and second coil ends, and cooling oil is sprayed from the first and second cooling oil spraying portions and is supplied to the upper portion of each of the first and second coil ends.
In conventional rotary electric machines such as that described in Patent Literature 2, stator core segments are disposed annularly in a circumferential direction, coils are wound onto each of the stator core segments so as to be arranged annularly, circumferential oil channels are formed on an inner side surface of a housing so as to face the coils that are arranged annularly, openings of the circumferential oil channels are covered by annular oil channel covers, a plurality of nozzles are formed on the oil channel covers so as to face between the stator core segments or between the coils, cooling oil that is supplied to the circumferential oil channels is sprayed from the nozzles, and is supplied to the coils from axial directions.